Menaya Kull
Summary Miss Kull is one of the many agents of thedude. Due to her unique skill set, she is most commonly used on his more illicit Search and Destroy missions. Such missions would be hazardous to thedude's already shaky Public Opinion (not that he cares,) if they were not kept secret, or at least quiet. Her first appearance is in The Additional Manuscripts: To Return Home. She has also appeared in other stories on'' Additional Manuscripts'' as well as Scattered Ashes Vol II. Appearance: A Rank 3 Paradox Sorceress, she wears her earned gear, and always uses her Doomslicer, The Paradox Sorcerer's Valiant in hand to hand combat. When she is not in combat, she tends to have the Laser-Blades turned off, and uses the Scyth as a staff. She had hair, that when not bound up in her Sorceress's hat, tumbles around her shoulders. Her eyes are largely black, and it would be a misfortune to see the deep Purple shade of her eyes, for that would require you to be very close indeed... Personality: Menaya Kull despises people for their weakness and insecurities, and views thedude as the only person she has met with more backbone than her. Thus her loyalty to his cause, and her belief that he alone is 'worthy' to rule. She enjoys being cruel, creating fear, and finally smashing those who do not show any backbone, ridding them of their own pathetic existences. Those who do fight back give her a much-needed (but often underwhelming) challenge, and a special joy in their smashing. Abilities & Powers: Although the limits of Miss Kull's power remain to be seen, she has displayed a specialization in more mystical powers, arcane languages, interrogation, and tracking, rather than pure firepower, like most of Paradox. That is not to say she is incapable of mass destruction though, as displayed in the Raid of Calibus Tower. (Lady of Calibus, To Return Home: Part IV, and The Search and the Hunt) So far, it appears her greatest power is those of the mind. She has repeatedly shown her ability to fully "read" peoples minds upon physical contact, often severely harming them physically and mentally. It would also appear that her way of casting spells, enchantments, and the like is a combination of natural and invoked (verbal) direction, in a way which is still not entirely clear. . . A last, final worthy note would be: Upon finding Peragrine Wanderthistle during the Raid of Calibus Tower, she spoke of an "Energy" that was particularly bright around him. . . Upon this discovery, she captured him, and took him with her back to Mount Thunderclap. . . For reasons dark and mysterious... Quotes: "I am Menaya Kull, and you will tell me all you know of your previous guests!" -''Menaya Kull's Debut 1st sentence, addressing Mr. Richardson concerning Stirling and Peragrine. ''"Truly? I demand to differ."- Miss Kull, after being told that 'Free men would never bow to the likes of herself.' "Auh, auh, auh. This one is mine. I am taking him to the Fortress, for my own purposes." - Miss Kull, speaking of the captured Peragrine Wanderthistle. "Yiwkli yiwhtu yimo." - Miss Kull, casting a spell, causing Peragrine to sleepwalk alongside her. Trivia: * Menaya Kull is named in Classic LEGO Universe Style. Her name, when phonetically said, actually sounds like another word. ;) * Miss Kull was originally going to be a Mr. but was changed to bring in more Female Villains. Plus, there were so many more Dialogue options! Category:Characters